Corruption
by changeofheart505
Summary: A Guardian of Darkness, a Princess and Prince of Rage, a Princess and Prince of Revenge and a Conqueror of Dragons. They were destined for greatness, but their destiny leaves them. Awoken by darkness, engulfed by rage, filled with a thirtst for revenge and the want for power and respect. The best solution? Corrupotion.
1. Chapter 1: Jack Frost

Corruption

**Kura: So, Halloween is coming, and in honors of All Hallows Eve, I made this!**

**Sakura: Now, this our first double version fic.**

**Kura: By double version, we mean original and gender bended. And it'll only be on the Big Four. So odd chapter are normal, even are gender bended. No pairings yet. But it'll probably end up being Jarida and Hiccunzel, both normal and genderbended.**

Chapter 1: Guardian of Darkness

_Darkness... that's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. But then, I saw the moon. It should of chased the darkness away. But it didn't. It grew further and further away from me, until it was lost in the darkness. I had hoped it would be the new light of my life. But, I was wrong. I was sinking, the cold grew, my fear, my anger, my want for revenge on the moon, it all seemed to intesify as I sunk. And then, he came. His golden eyes were the first thing I saw._

_"Who are you?" I asked. "Who am __**I**__?" The man looked at me._

_"I am Pitch Black, King of Nitghtmares. As for who you are," Pitch said turning to me, "Jack Frost" Jack Frost? I looked up at the moon, which was shining once more. For some reason, I felt as if it was calling out to me. Telling me to leave Pitch, to not trust him. But how can I, when he was the one to release me from the dark?_

_"You had your chance old friend," Pitch said, "but not even__**you**__ could have seen this happening. Jack, the choice is yours." I looked up at the moon, hatred towards it. I knew that my choice was with Pitch, the moon lost its chance. That day happened around three hundred years ago, and even to this day, I won't rest until the Man in the Moon sees how much his precious Guardians suffered. But the title seemed fitting. My name is Jack Frost, Prince of Winter and Fun, Guardian of Darkness, apprentice to the King of Fear. I feared darkness once, now, its the core of my strenght. And I will make sure everyone comes to fear it. _

**Kura: Whoo! This is gonna be awesome as hell! Rating should go up to M later on. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jackie Frost

Corruption

**Kura: So, this Jack's chapter again, only with him as Jackie,it's also written differently. **

**Sakura: Chapters 3 and 4 will be Merida's chapters. We already chosen her male name. So enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 2: The Guardian of Fear_  
_

_Darkness... that's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared. But then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright. But for some reason, it didn't chase away the darkness. I panicked. I was scared. I wanted tp break free,but something kept pulling me down. Why? Why me? My fear grew as darkness and coldness grew. And then, it was over. Blinking, I found myself on a lake, a man with golden eyes by my side._

_ "Who are you?" I asked him while asking myself, 'who am __**I**__?' The man looked at me. His golden eyes were cold, but I liked the cold in them. _

_"I am Pitch Black. King of Nightmares. You are Jackie Frost. Seems the Man in the Moon was too late." Too late? What did he... looking up at the moon, I saw its light again. But it didn't hold the same warmth I had thought it would have when I first saw it. I saw coldness in it, and not the kind I had woken to. It was one full of hatred, anger, and I didn't like it. It didn't want me to be with Pitch. But why? He saved me, or so, I assume he did. He was the first person I saw. The moon left me, so why should I care about what it wants? _

_"I will never listen to you," I hissed, "I will never obey you. But I will, one day I swear I will, destroy everything you hold dear." I moved closer to Pitch, who seemed to beam at my decision._

_ "I told you old friend, even __**you**__ couldn't see this coming. Warn your Guardians. Besides," his cold golden eyes glared up at the moon, "what goes better than dark and cold?" And he led me away from the patch of moonlight. That was three hundred years ago. I used to be afraid of darkness. Now, I welcome it. It gives me joy to see children, adults, spirits, everyone fear it. My name is Jackie Frost, Princess of Winter and Fun, Guardian of Darkness, apprentice to the King of Nightmares. Though I hold the title "Guardian" I am not one of them. It just seemed fitting. But mark my words, the dark will encase everyone it touches with fear, and I'll be sure that it happens._

**Kura: Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Merida Dun Broch

Corruption

**Kura: Merida's chapter. Calmacht's next. If you've read This is Halloween or Parallel World, you should know Calmacht is Merida's male name from me. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Princess of Rage

"I won't go through with it! You can't make me!" Merida Dun Broch stormed off. She ignored the call of her mother. Rage filled her core. She stormed into the stables, got on Angus and rode off.

'I won't do it! I won't get married! I won't become her!' She continued to ride blindlessly throught the forest. She didn't care where she went, as long as it was far away.

"You look troubled," a deep male voice said. Merida whipped her head around. She saw no one.

"I can help. You feel anger. Rage. Hatred." He was right.

"You want something, something your tyrant of a mother is keeping from you." Again, he had a point.

"In order to get it, you need to get rid of her."

"What? Who are ye?!"

A man appeared and slowly, he turned into a very familiar bear.

"M'ordu!"

"I can help you."

Merida hesitated. But the thought of being forced into marriage, of losing her independence, of never being the person she wants to be, was stronger than her sense of logic. She turned to the demon bear, held out a hand and said, "I'm in."

M'ordu laughed wickedly as he turned back into a human. Stupid old witch, she thought he would never find out. That he would never discover her spell would turn him into... a bear. But he knew. He knew and he found her. He destroyed her home, he poisoned the old woman. The witch was gone.

* * *

Merida smirked the second she reached the kitchen. She got to work, making a cake for her mother. She set it down on a tray. Arranging it, Merida plastered on a fake smile and walked towards her mother's room.

"MUM!" Merida called, "I came to apologize. I brought ye a peace offering. I made it. For you."

Elinor looked at the cake in surprise and smiled, "At least ye're home. The games are being redone. Swordsmanship is the new game. Now, get changed, I'll be out after I eat this cake, thank ye Merida."

Merida smirked she walked out, "No, thank ye." Merida put on a blood red dress with a silver and black belt. She put on her black cape and walked back to her mother's room. She could hear groaning coming from inside. She walked in in time to see her mother fall out of her bed.

"What was in that cake?!" She asked.

"The thing that will bring you demise!" Merida smirked cruely as she walked out, leaving her mother on the floor. She pulled on the hood of her cape and walked out to the field. The suitors who she cared not name, stopped fighting as she walked onto the stage.

A sword at her side, Merida pulled down her hood and stood tall, "I am Merida. First born descendant of clan Dun Broch. The games are over! I have taken matters into my own hands! I have seen the error of my ways, and that was to ever let any of ye rule my life! Queen Elinor of Dun Broch is dieing as we speak. I am your new Queen! And he, is my right hand man!" S

he gestured towards a man none of them knew. He strode forward and slowly he got taller and... harrier? He stood again, and gave a mighty roar. The man was M'ordu.

"MERIDA?! WHAT ARE YE THINKIN' LASS?!" Fergus asked. Merida screamed as she slashed her sword at his arm. Fergus dropped his sword and everyone looked at Merida with fear.

"I am Merida, Queen of Dun Broch, Princess of Rage, Apprentice to Demon Bear M'ordu!" Merida walked over to her mother's throne and sat down. Her eyes showed no mercy. None of them deserved her mercy.

**Kura: TA-DA! **

**Sakura: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Calmacht Dun Broch

Corruption

**Kura: So, this doesn't seem as good as the last, but meh...**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Calmacht DunBroch

"I WON'T CHOOSE ONE OF 'EM TO BE MY BRIDE!" Calmacht yelled. Elinor glared at her son.

"Calmacht! I am the Queen! You-" She began but was cut off.

"I DON'T CARE! I WILL NOT MARRY ONE OF THEM!"

He ran off, muttering under his breath. He got on Angus and rode off into the forest.

"You're mad, aren't you?" An unknown male voice said.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He demanded.

"I can help you. On one condition."

'There's always a catch...' Calmacht sighed, "What?"

"You pledge your allegiance to me..."

Calmacht gasped when none other than M'ordu appeared before him. He was about to draw his arrow when he reconsidered. As much as he didn't want to...

having the Demon Bear as his partner seemed better than marrying some girl he didn't like. Plus, think about how powerful he'd be if he did! Calmacht smirked and held out a hand.

"Ye have yourself a deal."

M'ordu smirked and gave him a bottle of clear liquid. Calmacht didn't need to ask what it was. He knew poison when he saw it.

* * *

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

"Enter."

Calmacht smiled as he entered his mother's room with a cake, "I hade it made for you. Special."

Elinor looked shocked, "For me?"

Calmacht nodded, "I said it was special..." He smirked as she took a bite, 'Very special. Hope you love death... because it is a very, interesting flavor.'

Elinor choked on her first bite, "This is an... interesting flavor... ugh... w-what is it?"

"Death." Calmacht turned around, smirking as he heard a thud and a crash.

Queen Elinor had had her rule, now it was his turn. He just had to get rid of the King and the Princes. He grabbed his hood and walked outside, where everyone was waiting.

"ATTENTION! I HAVE DIRE NEWS!" He yelled, smirking on the inside, "QUEEN ELINOR HAS PASSED AWAY!"

"HOW?!" Fergus asked.

Calmacht smirked cruelly, "I killed her."

"WHAT?! H-HOW?!"

"The same way I will to you all if you don't follow my or his orders..." Calmacht walked over to a man they had never seen before. Slowly, the man turned into a bear.

"M'ORDU!"

Calmacht trusted his sword into one of the soldiers as he ran over to the bear in an attempt to kill him.

"He is my partner. I am Calmacht. King of Dun Broch. Prince of Rage. Apprentice to the Demon Bear M'ordu. Should you wish to live, then you must never speak out of order in front of either of us, or else, I will have to come up with different methods of killing you all."

Calmacht sat on his father's throne, a golden crown in his head. Things were about to change. He had their lives in his hands. And he damn well knew he had the advantage. No one would be able to defeat him. Why? Because this was fate...

**Kura: Review. Punzie is next.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rapunzel Corona

Corruption

**Kura: New chapter.**

**Sakura: We hope you like it.**

Chapter 5: Princess of Revenge

"I'm the lost princess," Rapunzel glared at her "mother."

"What?" Gothel asked, surprise evident in her face.

"I am the lost princess." Rapunzel, "Aren't I, mother? Or should I even call you that?"

"Rapunzel, this is ridiculous, you're just-"

"NO! You aren't my mother! You're nothing but a witch! You won't use me again!"

**_"Kill her."_**

'Huh?'

**_"Kill her my sister. I am Inferno, Son of the Sun."_**

Rapunzel mentally giggled, 'Son of the Sun?' that was pretty funny.

But that didn't matter. She was kept from the outside for far too long.

Gothel could only stare as Rapunzel walked up to her, knife glinting in the little light there was in the tower.

"R-Rapunzel!" Gothel started to back away, "W-what are you doi-"

Rapunzel stabbed the knife repeatedly into Gothel.

"Goodbye."

She left her mother to rot inside the tower. She turned around and a man appeared before her. He had golden hair and amber-colored eyes. He wore golden armor and held a whip at his side. He smiled cruelly as he grabbed Rapunzel and both set the tower aflame.

Brother and sister were at last united to make everyone fear light. And when they do, they'll accept darkness.

**Kura: Yes, I gave Rapunzel a brother! **

**Sakura: Review.**


End file.
